


this is halloween

by rareluvs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareluvs/pseuds/rareluvs
Summary: hyunjin loves halloween, and to spend it with his boyfriend, trick or treating until they were exhausted, made him love it even more.





	this is halloween

**Author's Note:**

> this was based of the hyunho selca that we got today :')

if hyunjin knew one thing it was that he loved halloween. whether it was the way the leaves crunched under his shoes when he went across lawns to arrive at doors, to the sweet candy that he got (gummy bears were especially his favorite) from people who had seen him show up at their doorstep for the past 18 years, and even the warm feeling when he got home and took off his costume to relax and enjoy his candy rimmed bucket: he loved it. 

so when his boyfriend minho had announced that they would be going trick or treating together for the first time, hyunjin had been understandably excited to share such a close tradition to himself with the person that he loved. 

"are you ready, angel?" 

hyunjin let out a hum and looked over at minho, who was fixing his tie of his police officer uniform a little bit and putting the fake gun in his belt holster. there was a moment when both of their eyes met and their smiles stretched over the expanse of their lips in a language that only the two understood. 

checking to see if he hadn't forgotten anything of his cowboy costume, the brunet concluded that he had everything he needed to enjoy the night with his love. 

"yeah, so hurry your ass, hyung! i know some houses that give out the good candy but we have to be there before the little kids if we want to get some!" he whined, coming up behind the older boy and laying his head on his shoulder, watching as the other took selfies of the two of them. 

"be quiet, i'm almost done you big baby."

funnily enough, minho managed to catch hyunjin by surprise and give him a quick peck on the lips that he caught on camera, cooing at the younger's red cheeks, before posting it onto his social media for the world to see his sweet boyfriend. 

\- 

"minho!" 

the two of them were out of breath from running, giddily laughing their hearts out as children around them continued on with getting as much candy as their overprotective mothers would allow. meanwhile, minho and hyunjin had just ran from a certain house that was covered in eggs, bought from unsuspecting children, inhabited by a professor at the university minho went to that he just couldn't fucking stand. it was exhilirating to do it, honestly. when the eggs began to pelt the front door, which hyunjin thought was the ugliest color because it didn't even match the color scheme of the house, a laugh formed in his throat as he joined his boyfriend's revenge. that was until they saw the lights come on. 

as the night progressed, both of the boys' buckets were filled to the brim with every type of candy that any child would fight to get their hands on, and the best part? they got to share it with each other. 

"ugh the lemonheads taste like shit."

"ew i hate those."

"here, give me your gum to get the taste out of my mouth."

"what if i don't? are you gonna arrest me?" 

"just because the gun is fake doesn't mean the handcuffs are, jinnie."

-

"come here, angel, let me help you out of your costume." minho's tired voice rang in their room of the apartment, accompanied by a yawn. of course, hyunjin complied, making his way over to sit on the bed next to his boyfriend who helped him take off the white button down with a shirt for him to change into behind him. 

when the shirt did come off, hyunjin felt a pair of lips kiss his shoulder where lately he had been having a bit of tension and felt his cheeks heat up, a soft smile on his face as minho gave him clothes to put on to fall asleep in. 

by the time he was settled down, hyunjin felt his eyelids begin to droop with the comfort and warmth that minho gave him. his hands slightly stopped mid unravel of a jolly rancher, watching minho's eyes close as he started to let his breathing become slower and eyes close in a signal he was already half asleep. 

"minho." hyunjin whispered, continuing as he heard his boyfriend let out a soft hum of response to indicate he was listening.

"thank you for going out with me tonight. i really appreciate it and, i love you so much, hyung." 

he felt minho softly laugh, adorable as ever, and run his hands through his hair in lazy motions. the feeling was extremely sweet and hyunjin knew minho was expressing his love for him even when he was too tired to tell him vocally. 

"get some sleep, angel. we'll finish this candy in the morning." 

before he could respond, minho planted a soft kiss on his forehead and immediately fell asleep afterwards. with the promise of getting to eat candy in the morning, and once again getting to wake up next to his love (who looked even more cute when he woke up with messed up hair), hyunjin hummed contently and closed his eyes. 

if every halloween would be like this with minho, he couldn't wait till next year and all the years to come.


End file.
